


That Girl Is Terrifying

by reedpayne, Spectrasydniescope



Series: Mia Snart-Rory Punches Her Way Through Life [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, a heartfelt reunion, a little bit of karaolsen, barry allen gets punched, but he had it coming, cat grant loves mia, coldwave, goldenvibe is just mentioned, how do you tag, mia has a crush on winn and it's cute, yet another adventure with mia snart-rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrasydniescope/pseuds/Spectrasydniescope
Summary: "Pack your stuff, Barry and Cisco are gonna take you to Earth 38."





	1. Oh Winn, I Already Am

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, with yet another installation of Mia Snart-Rory Punches Her Way Through Life! This one takes place mostly on Earth 38, where Mia spends time with Kara and the rest of the gang. 
> 
> Unlike the other parts, this one will be two chapters instead of one! The next part will be coming ASAP! 
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

"Mia," Mick called out from the general direction of the kitchen. Mia, having been shut up in her room while her dads and the others had an 'adult discussion', opened her door eagerly and stuck her head out. "Pack your stuff, Barry and Cisco are gonna take you to Earth 38."

"Not that I'm not thrilled, because I definitely am, Papa," she paused to walk out of her room and join the rest of them in the living room. "But why?"

"Something came up, Rip needs us back on the Waverider," Len explained from his spot leaning against the back of the couch.

"Right, so what exactly do you mean by 'something came up'?" Mia prodded. There was no way she was going to let her dads go off on a mission that could end up with one of them dead, or worse.

Len sighed quietly, but he wasn't surprised - Mia was so much like her aunt Lisa. "Some idiot is messing with the timeline and Rip seems to think they're a serious threat."

"Again? You'd think people would have learned by now," Mia said, her tone betraying how nervous she really was. "So why am I not just staying with Aunt Lisa like usual?"

"Lisa is comin' with us," Mick spoke up. He was leaned against the breakfast bar in the kitchen, eyes on Mia. "Cisco an' Barry, too, after they take you."

"Dad, is it really that serious?" Mia asked Len, her face starting to screw up in distress. They'd gone on some pretty dangerous missions over the last few years since they'd officially left the Waverider crew, but never anything serious enough that they needed so much help.

"We wouldn't be sending you to another Earth if it weren't," Len said with a wince.

"Let me come with you!" Mia insisted, looking back and forth between her fathers. "You heard Barry, I did great during Superhero Fight Club! I even punched Oliver Queen in the face!"

"No, absolutely not," Len cut in before she could continue.

"But-"

"No," Mick said, his tone firm. "Mia, our first priority is makin' sure you're safe. We wouldn't be goin' if we didn't have somewhere safe for you to go."

"I get it," Mia agreed, though her face was still screwed up unhappily. "I don't like it, but I get it."

"Good," Len replied. He stepped forward and pulled Mia into a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead. As soon as he stepped back, Mick did the same, squeezing her tightly. "Barry and Cisco will be here in half an hour, so go pack anything you'll need for the next few weeks."

"Okay. I can't believe I get to stay with Supergirl!" Mia exclaimed, her mood changing nearly instantly as she stepped away from her fathers. "This is going to be so cool!" She dashed off back to her room, eager to get everything ready to go.

"She's going to be fine there, right?" Len asked Mick as soon as she'd disappeared. He couldn't help but be worried, with everything that was going on.

"Lenny," Mick started, then paused for a moment to take Len's hand in his and squeeze lightly. "Skirt ain't gonna let anything happen to her, I can promise you that.

* * *

Cat Grant looked as fierce and dangerous as always when Barry showed up at her office. Cisco and Mia waited patiently just outside the door, both more than a little afraid of facing the wrath of the woman they'd heard so much about through Kara's stories. She looked up at Barry with a neutral expression, showing no surprise to see him there in front of her desk.

"Mr. Allen, to what do I owe this visit?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Ms. Grant, always a pleasure," Barry greeted pleasantly. "Is Kara around?"

"I'm not sure where Kara is at the moment. Perhaps she's chasing down a lead for her latest assignment," Ms. Grant replied, eyes narrowed as she stared at Barry. She looked past Barry, eyes zeroing in on Cisco and Mia where they waited for him. "Who might these two be?"

"Um, well, this is, uh, Cisco and Mia. They're friends of mine and Kara's, from out of town," Barry mumbled out in reply. He hadn't expected Ms. Grant to ask any questions, hadn't expected to have to deal with her at all, and yet, there they were.

"Mr. Allen, did you know you're a terrible liar?" With a sigh, Ms. Grant stood up from her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, giving Barry a look that could kill. "I want the truth."

"They really are friends of ours! But Mia's dads are currently.. indisposed, and we need somebody to look after Mia while they're away."

"And why does she need to be looked after? It seems to me that a bright young woman like this Mia would be perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Ms. Grant stated, looking to the world like a woman on a mission.

"Believe me, I am," Mia cut in, taking a step into the office. She clutched the straps of her backpack in both hands and had a steely expression on her face, making her appear much older than she really was. "But my dad's insisted, and I didn't want to upset them, so I agreed to come. They'll just owe me big time whenever I get back."

"I like you, Mia. You remind me of myself."

Before anything else could be said, a ball of energy in the form of Winn Schott practically crashed into the room.

"Oh, Ms. Grant, I've got some-," he started, then stopped as soon as he noticed that there were visitors. He looked between the four of them, confusion and worry clear in his expression. "Barry, hey! What brings you back to National City?"

"Winn, thank god," Barry breathed out, relieved to see a familiar face that didn't somewhat intimidate him. "Do you know where Kara is? This is Mia, she needs to stay with Kara for a couple of weeks while her dads are away on business."

"Right! Well, Kara had some.. business to take care of with Alex, but she should be back soon," Winn reassured them. He turned to face Mia, a bright and welcoming smile lighting up his face. "Hi there, I'm Winn! It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out for her to shake, but Mia just stared, her eyes wide and face red.

"It's, um, nice to.. hi," she practically squeaked out, growing impossibly redder.

"Mhm," Ms. Grant finally cleared her throat, having grown tired of being ignored. She watched Mia with a knowing little smile on her face. "Boys, why don't you go wait outside for Kara to return? I want to have a chat with Mia, woman to woman."

* * *

Barry and Kara stood in the kitchen area of Kara's apartment. After being told which room was hers for the taking, Mia had dragged Cisco away to help her unpack, claiming it was his duty as her future uncle to help her with the heavy things. He hadn't minded, of course - it was impossible not to love Mia Snart-Rory.

"So exactly how long is she gonna be here, Barry?" Kara asked. She'd been thrilled to learn that Mia was going to be staying with her, but it had caught her completely off guard. "I've gotta make sure I've got everything she needs. I've never had a little sister before! Maybe I should call Alex and ask her for advice?"

"Calm down, Kara, you're gonna do fine," Barry assured, patting Kara's on the shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'm not sure how long she'll be here, but Snart and Rory said it's pretty serious. They wouldn't have sent her here if it wasn't."

"Yeah, I get that. Mick and Len are pretty protective, aren't they?"

Barry hummed in agreement, then furrowed his eyebrows and made a face. "Mick and Len? You guys are on a first name basis?" he said, managing to sound only slightly jealous at the news. "Man, I'm lucky that I moved up to last names and I've babysat Mia more times than I can count."

"Barry, it's really not that big of a deal," Kara assured him, lips tilted up in an amused smile.

"Yeah, sure," Barry mumbled. "Anyways, Mia was acting really weird around Winn today? I've never seen her act like that before."

"Weird? What do you mean by that?" Kara asked with a frown.

"Well, she started, like, stuttering and wouldn't really look him in the eyes," Barry explained with a shrug. "And then Ms. Grant pulled her into her office for a woman to woman chat, whatever that means, but she still wouldn't look at him or even talk to him when she got back."

"Oh my goodness, Mia has a crush!" Kara exclaimed, slapping Barry on the arm in her excitement. He winced in pain, but she barely paid him any attention, too caught up. "Mia has a crush on Winn!"

"A crush? Mia? No way!" Barry insisted, shaking his head furiously. "She's the biological daughter of two of Central City's greatest villains slash part-time heroes! She doesn't get crushes."

"I'm telling you, she's totally got a crush! This must be her first one!" Kara said, clapping her hands together. "I can't wait to talk to her about it!"

"Her first crush, and her dads aren't here to see it," Barry muttered, then paused as the color drained from his face and his eyes widened. "Oh, no. No no no. They're going to kill me if they find out!"

"Then don't tell them, duh," Kara stated. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his antics.

"Oh, they'll find out. I am so dead."

* * *

It didn't take long for Mia to unpack all of her stuff, especially with the help of Cisco. As soon as they were assured she was settled in, Cisco vibed the two of them back to Earth 1, leaving Mia alone with Kara.

"So, Mia!" Kara said after a few moments of awkward silence. "I was thinking we could have a bit of a girls night tonight, you know, for us to get to know each other more! It'll be a ton of fun."

"Sure!" Mia quickly agreed. She wanted to take any opportunity possible to get to know Kara while she was on Earth 38. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. It really means a lot, to me and my dads."

"Of course! You're welcome to stay here any time, Mia," Kara stated warmly. "How about I grab some popcorn while you decide what kind of movie you want to watch?"

Kara dashed off to the kitchen while Mia settled down onto the couch. She'd already changed into some more comfortable clothes, a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt that belonged to one of her fathers.

"You guys have Netflix here, right?" Mia called out as she picked up the remote to flip through the channels, curious to see the difference between her Earth and Kara's.

"Duh! I refuse to believe that there is an Earth where Netflix does not exist," Kara called out in reply.

"True," Mia agreed readily, settling in further, ready to get the night started.

* * *

"And then Mick whipped out his heat gun and started burning the Dominators before anybody else even took a step forward!" Kara finished off the story, a bright smile on her face. After they'd watched the first few episodes of Prison Break, which Kara had never seen, Mia had finally piped up and asked Kara to share some stories about the adventures she'd had with Mia's dads. "He wasn't very worried about dying then."

"Thank you for telling me that, Kara," Mia spoke, mirroring Kara's smile. "Papa doesn't really like to talk about the time when Dad was, um, dead. He still gets pretty upset whenever the anniversary comes around."

"Of course, Mia. I'm glad that your dad got back to your papa," Kara said. She remembered how Mick had seemed broken the first time they'd met, obviously hurting even through all the jokes and teasing. "How exactly did he come back, anyways? Mick was pretty convinced he would never see him again."

"I don't really know," Mia admitted, eyebrows furrowing as she frowned and looked away. "I only know the few things I've overheard and the tiny bit Aunt Lisa told me about."

"It must have been a really tough time for your papa and Aunt Lisa," Kara said quietly.

"Yeah," Mia mumbled, blinking rapidly.

"So," Kara started. She could tell that Mia was starting to get upset about the topic of conversation, so she knew she needed to change it pretty quickly before things got too bad. "Barry might have mentioned your little encounter with Winn today."

In a split second, Mia went from upset to furious. She balled her hands into tight fists, face turning red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Barry Allen is a dead man the next time I see him," she promised.

* * *

"Ms. Grant," Kara said quietly as she stepped into Cat Grant's office the next morning, Ms. Grant's morning latte in her hand. Mia stood a few steps behind her, fiddling with the phone Cisco had made for her that would work on any Earth. "Sorry to bother you, but I had to bring Mia with me to work today. I couldn't leave her at home by herself all day."

"It's fine, Kara," Ms. Grant cut in before Kara could say anything else. "I find Mia's presence to be refreshing."

"Thank you, Ms. Grant."

"Mia, we should have lunch together today," Ms. Grant called out just loud enough for Mia to hear you. "I'll even show you my favorite restaurant in the city."

"That sounds like so much fun, Ms. Grant," Mia agreed willingly. The conversation they'd had the day before had been nice, and Mia couldn't understand why anybody had a bad thing to say about the older woman. "I would love to."

While Kara went to work gathering all the articles for the next issue of the tribune, Mia and Ms. Grant went out for lunch together, where Ms. Grant even went as far as to ask Mia to call her Cat. They returned to CatCo a few hours later, and Ms. Grant went off to a meeting while Mia settled down in an extra chair near Kara's desk to waste away some time while Kara finished up her day's work. She was in the middle of reading up on various articles about Supergirl when a voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Mia!" Winn called out. Mia's head whipped up and her eyes went wide as her phone slipped from her grip and crashed to the floor. She scrambled to grab the device again and compose herself as Winn approached her. "Have you seen Kara around?"

"Oh h-hi Winn," Mia stuttered out. She could only hope that her face wasn't fire truck red just yet. "Kara is, um, talking to Cat in her office."

"Cat?" Winn repeated. "She doesn't even let Supergirl call her that!"

"We're cut from the same cloth, Cat Grant and I," Mia said, repeating the words Cat had spoken to her earlier that day while they were out to lunch.

"Then you're sure going to be a force to be reckoned with when you get older," Winn replied, smiling at the younger girl. Mia returned the smile, then stood up and gathered her things, suddenly gaining a little bit of confidence.

"Oh Winn, I already am," she stated, then turned around and briskly walked away. It was only when she turned down a hallway towards the public elevators that Winn finally spoke up again.

"That girl is terrifying."


	2. Me, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My parents are two of Central City's greatest supervillains, who occasionally moonlight as heroes, my aunt is a total badass that would kill a man for blinking at her, my future uncle travels between dimensions fighting crime, and I was raised on a time ship with super heroes for most of my life."
> 
> "Your life is certainly.. interesting."

"Kara, I don't know if I should be coming with you while you do Supergirl stuff," Mia spoke up. She didn't mean to sound nervous, but she couldn't help it. "I mean, the whole reason that my dads sent me here was to avoid situations exactly like this one."

"I know, Mia, but the DEO is the safest place for you when I'm not around," Kara promised. She could understand Mia's hesitation, but they desperately needed her at the DEO, and she didn't like to leave Mia in her apartment by herself.

"Alright," Mia agreed, albeit reluctantly. She only hoped that her dads never found out about it

* * *

 "Alex, this is Mia Snart-Rory," Kara introduced with a bright smile. Mia had been staying with Kara for nearly three weeks now, but Alex had been so busy the entire time that she hadn't yet gotten the chance to meet Mia. "The girl that I've been telling you about, the one that's staying with me! Mia, this is Alex, my older sister."

"So, your fathers are criminals?" Were the first words out of Alex's mouth. Kara groaned and looked towards the sky, as if asking why her.

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem?" Mia snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Alex with a cold expression on her face. It made her look remarkably like her dad.

"Not at all," Alex replied, allowing the barest hint of a smile. It surprised her, how tough Mia appeared to be, though it really shouldn't have, considering she'd been raised by two of the greatest supervillains on Earth 1. With one last glance at Mia, Alex turned on her heel and walked away, leading them towards a more secluded area. "Kara, there's been activity from Nightstorm again."

"Again?" Kara complained, shoulders slumping. "I barely got out the last time I had to fight him!"

"Nightstorm?" Mia repeated, curious. "That's an interesting name for a villain."

"He can control the weather by harnessing the electricity within the air," Kara explained. She couldn't help but wince at the memory of their last encounter -- she hadn't been able to keep her hair from getting frizzy for a month afterwards.

"Oh, his powers sound exactly like my Uncle Mark's!" Mia said excitedly. She loved her Uncle Mark, and he was always willing to create whatever weather she asked for, no questions asked.

"Kid, I think this guy is a little bit more powerful than your uncle," Alex cut in before Mia could continue. "He can control the weather and create storms out of nothing."

"I got that," Mia snarked back, eyebrows furrowed and expression clearly irritated. She hated it when people underestimated her more than anything. "They don't call my uncle _Weather Wizard_ for nothing, you know!" She paused for a moment, then smiled brightly at the sisters. "His powers sound exactly the same as Uncle Mark's, which means that I know how you can defeat him!"

Alex and Kara exchanged a look. Alex clearly didn't think they could trust a sixteen year old girl to help them out with something like this, but Kara knew that Mia had seen a lot of things in her short life, and that they could trust her.

"Well, I'm not exactly itching to fight this guy again, so I would love to hear what you have to say," Kara told Mia, causing the younger girl to smile even brighter. It was nice, to feel useful for once.

"Well, for Barry to take down Uncle Mark, he had Cisco build him this lightning rod type thing that sucked all of the electricity out of the air. Without the electricity to draw from, he couldn't do anything," Mia explained. "So, all you need is for somebody to build something similar to that. Piece of cake!"

"Piece of cake, sure," Alex repeated drily, but she nodded anyway and set off to find Winn. If anybody could make such a contraption, it was Winn.

* * *

"Mia, I can't believe that worked!" Kara exclaimed as she landed in front of Mia.

Like Alex had predicted, Winn had managed to build a lightning rod similar to the one Cisco had made for Barry, and off Kara had went to give it a go. It had taken her no time at all to incapacitate Nightstorm and transport him back to the DEO for processing. Kara, Alex, and Mia gathered together, each nearly giddy from the rush of another successful capture.

"Looks like I owe you an apology, kid," Alex told Mia.

"I'm not one to be underestimated," Mia replied. Though she didn't say the words aloud, the acceptance of Alex's apology was implied by her smile and body language.

"Mia, that was amazing!" Winn called out as he approached the group of women. Mia ducked her head just slightly, willing away the blush that had already began to form on her cheeks. "That idea you had was so cool. Who knew you were such a badass!"

"You're not so bad yourself," Mia mused back.

* * *

 "You must be James Olsen," Mia greeted the man standing a few steps from her. She was sat on one of the couches in Cat's office, waiting for Kara and Cat to get out of a meeting so that they could return to Kara's apartment and continue their Prison Break marathon.

"I am," James greeted, looking a little confused to see a stranger settled down so comfortably in his boss's office, with said boss nowhere in sight. "And you are?"

"Mia Snart-Rory," Mia introduced proudly. "I've been staying with Kara the last few weeks and she's told me a lot about you."

"Well, Mia, Kara hasn't told me much about you," James said. He took a seat on one of the chairs across from Mia, ready to sit and wait for Ms. Grant to return to her office. "Tell me about yourself, kid."

"First of all, I'm not a kid," Mia protested. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. "My parents are two of Central City's greatest supervillains, who occasionally moonlight as heroes, my aunt is a total badass that would kill a man for blinking at her, my future uncle travels between dimensions fighting crime, and I was raised on a time ship with super heroes for most of my life."

"Your life is certainly.. interesting," James spoke up after several moment of silence where all of her words sunk in.

"Yes, it is," Mia agreed happily. It certainly was, and she wouldn't change it for the world. "Now, tell me, James, why aren't you and Kara dating yet?"

* * *

 "Mia, I'm sure they'll be here to get you soon," Kara reassured. She had her arm wrapped around Mia's shoulder, comforting the younger girl as she all but cried into Kara's shoulder.

"It's been over a month, Kara," Mia said tearfully, her words muffled by Kara's shirt. "What if they don't ever come back?"

"Now, you don't honestly think we'd leave you in a place like this, do you?" A voice suddenly said from behind them. Mia jumped in surprise, but Kara just smiled widely at the teenager, having heard the two coming minutes before they'd arrived.

"Dad!" Mia nearly screeched. In a flurry of movement, she'd extracted herself from Kara and flung herself full force at her dad, who caught her with no problem. They held each other tight for several moments before another set of arms wrapped around Mia, holding her just as tightly.

"Mia, we could never leave you," Mick spoke from behind her.

"Papa!" Mia cried out, twisting around in Len's hold so she could hug Mick instead. "I missed you both so much!"

"We missed you more."

* * *

 "I'm going to miss all you guys so much," Mia said. They were all stood in the DEO, saying their goodbyes as they waited for Cisco to return and vibe them back to Earth 1. "I can't wait until I get another chance to visit! Hopefully it won't be under such dire circumstances next time."

"Oh, Mia, I just loved spending all this time with you!" Kara exclaimed as she pulled Mia into yet another hug, the third one they'd shared in the last five minutes. "I'm so going to miss hanging out with you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Kara. You're like the big sister I always wanted," Mia told her as she reluctantly stepped away from her. "Could you please tell Cat I said goodbye? I hate that I didn't get to tell her myself."

"Of course," Kara promised.

Mia moved on to give both Alex and James hugs. She'd gotten to hang out with the both of them several times in the last two weeks of her stay, and she could happily say they were all good friends now. Last but not least, she turned to Winn, who smiled brightly at her.

"Winn!"

"Hey, Mia," Winn greeted. "Getting ready to leave?"

"Yeah, sadly. It was so nice to meet you, Winn. We should hang out more next time," Mia said, then got on her tip toes to press a kiss to Winn's cheek before dashing off to rejoin her dads a few feet away.

"Uh, sure..?" Winn trailed off when he saw the expressions on Mia's dad's faces. If looks could kill, he was sure he'd be nothing but a pile of dust.

"Who the hell does that guy thing he is?" Mick spit out, practically seething with rage. Mia stood just behind her dads, watching them both with an amused expression. She, of course, had known that they wouldn't react very well. What she hadn't predicted was her dad approaching Winn, looking like he was about ready to strangle the poor guy.

"Your name's Winn, right?" he asked coldly, staring Winn down.

"Um, yes, C-Captain Cold, sir," Winn stammered out, looking everywhere but at the man in front of him.

"You are aware that our daughter is only sixteen, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"If I hear you tried anything funny, bud," Mick growled out from where he still stood several feet away, Mia at his side. "Len an' I will come back here an' make your life a living hell. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Heatwave, sir."

* * *

 The first thing Mia did upon finally returning to Earth 1 was hunt down the man she had been planning revenge on since her first day on Earth 38. She found him in the cortex, reading through some police files on their latest metahuman.

"Barry Allen!"

Barry's head whipped up and he smiled when he saw Mia entering the room, her dads not far behind her. "Mia, hey! How's it going, happy to be home?" he asked. The smile quickly faded from his face when he saw the furious expression on Mia's.

"You had better learn to mind your own god damn business, Allen!" she exclaimed as she rounded the counter and stalked towards him. Barry jumped up from his chair and held his hands up, backing up slowly.

"Mia, I'm sor-," he started, but before Barry could finish the sentence, Mia had reared her fist back and punched him square on the jaw.

"Taking down the Flash like a true Snart-Rory," Len mused. He smiled proudly as he watched their daughter aim a kick a Barry's kneecap. "I'm so proud."

"Me too, Lenny," Mick agreed. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A side conversation that definitely took place during one of Mia and Kara's Prison Break marathons:
> 
> "Huh," Mia hummed, squinting at the television and turning her head just slightly. "You know, Michael kind of reminds me of my dad. Sort of in looks, but mostly the way he acts."
> 
> "Really? He must be pretty cool, then," Kara said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, we're open to any and all prompts, especially from this verse! 
> 
> Reed's tumblr: [scoficld](http://scoficld.tumblr.com/)  
> Sydnie's tumblr: [spectrasydniescope](http://spectrasydniescope%20.tumblr.com/)


End file.
